victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Vavan
Vavan is the real life pairing of Victoria Justice and Avan Jogia (V'''/ictoria and '''Avan). These two are the closest two on the set. They two have been shown to be best friends in real life and they hang out all the time. In many interviews, Avan and Victoria have been asked if they were dating. They both respond "We're just friends!" Vavan has nothing to do with Bori '''although some fans do and may think so. Vavan Moments *In the Danwarp video, "Which Cast Member Would You Eat", Dan Schneider asks Victoria which person she would eat in which she responds "Avan." She says this is because she has known him the longest and learned the most from him. *Avan and Victoria both went on a trip to London together and Victoria tweeted "Best friend travels are fun!" They also went to a concert there together. *Avan's icon on twitter was of a picture of both him and Victoria. *They met on the Spectacular! movie set and have been friends ever since then. *They both had a stare off in this video: Victoria Justice vs Avan Jogia Stare Off. *They both went to In N' Out burger together and were shown sitting on the In N' Out sign. *It is shown that they hang out on set all the time. *In a J-14 interview Victoria says that she tells Avan everything and is one of the few people she trusts with secrets. She says it is good for them to be best friends because she can get a guys opinion and he can get a girls opinion and there is no drama like there would be when you hang out with girls. *Victoria said that while they were practicing the kissing scene in the Pilot episode they would ''pretend'' that they were hard-core making out. *They also took a trip to New York City together and Victoria tweeted about having a lot of fun with Avan. *Victoria has tweeted many pics of her and Avan together like on the Freak The Freak Out set. *At the Kid's Choice Awards 2010, Victoria interrupts an interview someone had with Avan to say "Hi, I love you!" to Avan. 1 *For Avan's 19th birthday, Victoria tweeted "On this fine day, Avan Jogia was born. Go show him some birthday love, Happy B-Day my dear friend." Avan replied back saying "thank you my sweet.:)" *Victoria's Twitter background was her and Avan partying at her18th birthday party. *"Victoria and Avan Marco Polo *Victoria and Avan actually knew each other long before Victorious even started; a 17 year old Jogia can be seen in a few YouTube videos Victoria posted in 2008. *On Twitter, Victoria said that she sometimes borrows Avan's clothes. She borrowed one of his cardigans and decided to never give it back. *In one of the videos Victoria posted in her YouTube account, she said that Avan's gift for her in her 18th birthday is a harmonica necklace, and she is seen wearing it in the video. *On Twitter, Avan Tweeted "Check it out @VictoriaJustice new song Best Friend's Brother. http://t.co/BLeEbyY and no @KetanJogia its not about you :)", showing that Avan knows Victoria considers him her best friend. *On "7 Secrets: Victoria Justice," in which she shares seven secrets about herself, secret # 7 is that her and Avan are best friends. She talks about how much fun she has with him, how weird they are together, and that he's just really sweet and laid-back and also said that when he met her he felt in a special way and he was really happy to know her. *Cute Vavan Moment <-- At the end of this video when they finished singing "I Want You Back", you can see Victoria ran straight over to Avan, jumped on him, then hugged him. *In the behind the scenes of the "Beggin On Your Knees" video when it starts raining, Victoria has her arms wrapped on Avan's arm. *In the 7 secrets when she said that he felt special they passed the scene of Beck and Tori kissing maybe implying that he had a small crush on her when they met. *Victoria has a video on YouTube where she sings Oh Darling and Avan is in the video with her. At the end of the video, he says "why am I in this scene, Victoria?" she says "Because, Avan, you make everything better." He gets up and playfully said "no i don't...you're a liar" and pokes her in the face. Then she says "you're like a rainbow." *In the Behind the Scenes- Freak the Freak Out , Avan and Victoria was interviewed together and Avan said Victoria Justice's performance was Amazing ! *There is a video in youtube of PopcandiesTV about Avan and Vic on a party and in the description says "How awesome, aren't these two cute together!" *In another interview Avan and Victoria were smiling in a flirty way joking about the kisses of victorious (Tori and Beck's kiss). *In a video where Victoria describes her cast, she says "Avan is a weirdo but I love him more". She says they have the same humor, they make up these weird dances and songs and have so much fun together. *On the 7 secrets with Victoria Justice she says he is the best person she knows. *It is '''rumored they ''dated ''in the summer of 2010. *In the Victorious soundcheck for Walmart, 2 (Backstage with the Band) Avan said Victoria killed the perfromance. *In celebration of Victoria getting 80,000 subcribers on Youtube she told everyone she was going to post a video with someone special, that someone was Avan. The video is called Victoria Justice & Avan Jogia Laugh... A lot. 2 *In the "Which Cast Member Would You Eat" video, you can hear Avan saying that their relationship is very strong and important when she says his name. Video Gallery thumb|| Photo Gallery Click here! Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Real Life Ships Category:Friendship Category:Relationships